


Behind Seductive Eyes

by Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic



Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic/pseuds/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate visits Renee at work, things don't go well, at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Seductive Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS OR A COMMENT]

"Hey! Montoya! you got a smoking hot red head waiting for ya in reception!" Harvey's brash tone announced to Renee loud enough for the whole bullpen to hear. Renee cringed as she realised who it was, putting a hand to her forehead she replied with "Thanks Harvey." How could Kate embarrass her like this? at work? and Harvey was the worst person to know about Kate, he'd go blabbing all of Renee's business and not give two shits about it. She sighed as she made her way to the reception desk, Kate never failed to stun, every officer walking through the GCPD's front door stared at her as they passed, even the women. If she wasn't mad at her Renee would have smiled with the satisfaction that her girlfriend turned everyone's head but she belonged only to Renee. "Kate, what are you doing here baby?" Renee looked shifty as she asked, all the time aware of the receptionist. "Hey babe, thought i'd come see you at work but obviously that was a bad call on my part, sorry" she grimaced in an apologetic way, Renee's stance relaxed and she let a small smile escape onto her lips. Kate misread and leaned in for a kiss, before she could close the gap on Renee's lips, the detective turned so Kate's lips met her cheek, a friends kiss. "Not here Kate, meet me out the back in 5 minutes baby" Renee whispered in her ear, Kate's skin on her neck prickled under the warmth of her breath. "ok, see you soon", she smiled as she turned to leave. Renee watched her go, she had the perfect figure to watch leave. At that point, Renee was acutely aware of Harvey's appearance in the doorway, she looked round and he let out a low whistle, "Damn! what a waste of a woman! I heard she play's on the other team, damn shame ain't it?", he shook his head and left through the front door, Renee left back through the doors to the bullpen, she made a beeline for the fire exit at the back. As she opened the doors, Kate was stood just to the left, her short crimson hair glowing in the sun. Her red lips were tempting Renee to kiss her passionately, but a fear of never being able to stop cast that out of her mind altogether. Kate smiled her smoldering smile and flashed her dazzling green eyes at Renee as she walked up to her. "Detective Montoya, fancy seeing you here!" she laughed as she spoke and hugged Renee tight. "Kate baby, you know you can't just walk into reception an drop a PDA on me in front of everyone, Harvey for one would never let it go", she frowned at Kate but her smile shone through the mask of impatience she was trying so hard to keep. "I'll see you back home in an hour, when my shift's done baby, I love you", she turned to walk back inside but Kate pulled her back by her tie. "You're not escaping without a kiss, that's only a little PDA and nobody can see us", they kissed passionately for a moment and broke apart with regret. Without another word and leaving Renee slightly breathless, Kate turned and left, Renee walked back in and was immediately stopped by Bullock, she jumped out of her dazed state, "HARVEY!" she shouted at him, "Are you stalking me or something? what do you want?", now the former impatience was back but Renee knew she could hold it for Harvey's annoyance. "Geez Montoya, lighten up!, i was just wondering what Kate Kane wanted with you, that's all", Renee threw him a dirty look and didn't answer as she clocked out. The drive home was long, any time she was away from Kate was a long time. Finally she pulled up to Kate's house (they'd been dating a while, Renee had received a key from Kate in the time being) and turned off the engine. Before getting out the car, she took a deep breath, undid her seatbelt and stepped out of the door. Closing the car door behind her, she walked up to the front door and inserted her key into the lock, she pushed the door open gently as she turned the key. The house looked empty, where was Kate? still out?. Why couldn't she be here waiting to take Renee in her arms, to comfort after another day of bullshit at work. She walked into the bedroom and flopped on the bed, stripping off as she walked towards the bathroom, a shower would cool her off. As she got closer to the bathroom, she heard the water already running, a smile spread across her face, Kate was already home. She slid the shower door open and stepped inside, Kate turned to face her, "Hey baby!, sorry i'm hogging the shower, i promise i'm nearly done.." before Kate could finish, Renee stepped to her and kissed her soft wet lips. "It's ok baby, i'm sure we can work round it", the seductive tone of Renee's voice made Kate smile and she kissed Renee hard with passion boiling over. Renee traced Kate's figure with her hands, truly appreciating the perfection before her. Kate took full advantage of Renee's distraction and kissed down her neck, Renee shuddered with pleasure, "mmm...feels good after the day i've had baby", it was more of a whisper in Kate's ear. Kate's fingers found Renee's wetness between her legs, it had nothing to do with the shower, she gently stroked slowly up and down, Renee let out a low moan. Taking this as assent, Kate's fingers entered Renee and slowly built up speed as they moved inside her, Renee's back arched as she pushed herself onto Kate's fingers, making them go faster and harder, Kate lowered her mouth to Renee's nipples and sucked them til they were hard. The combination of the two actions made Renee orgasm louder and harder than she had done for a while, Kate knew exactly how to give her the release she needed. Kate removed her hand and washed it under the shower, Renee stood panting from the excitement, "I needed that baby, thank you", she was truly grateful, Kate turned back to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting out the shower, Renee followed shortly after. They toweled themselves dry and changed into pyjamas, Renee's were white trousers in a floaty cotton and a sleeveless vest, Kate's were loosely fitting men's boxers in blue and a baggy band t-shirt. They made their way into the front room and sat on the sofa, Kate lounging in Renee's lap as they watched crappy evening tv, mostly infomercials. Renee kissed the top of Kate's head, how lucky she was that Kate loved her and nobody else. After a while Kate got up and walked into the bedroom, Renee wondered what she was up to but didn't follow, not wanting to intrude on her private business, if she had any. Focusing on the tv, she didn't notice Kate's return. Automatically Renee shifted to one side of the sofa so Kate could sit down, but she just stood in front of the tv, "Kate honey, i love you but i wanna watch tv, i'm definately exhausted now, i just wanna relax", Renee's tone was tired and quiet, she had no energy. "Ok baby, i'll move, but first I wanna ask you something", Renee sighed, she wasn't in the mood for proposition. Her heart started racing as she saw Kate lower herself down onto one knee, "Kate, what are you doing? stop messing around", she was surprised at her acidic tone, Kate clearly wasn't messing around, her face was set, perfectly serious. "Renee baby, you know i love you with all my heart", She smiled at Renee who's breath caught at Kate's words. "Renee Montoya, will you marry me?", She opened the ring box, inside was a silver ring with a perfectly set diamond, the light in the room refracted off of it's many facets showing how perfect the stone was. Renee gasped and a tear rolled down her cheek, she clasped Kate's face in both hands and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Of course I will!, that ring must have cost a fortune!", Kate slid the ring onto Renee's finger and grinned with satisfaction. "It doesn't matter, you're worth every penny, there's just one thing to do now, something really frightening", her face was it's usual mask of perfection, Renee couldn't guess what she meant. "What baby?" Renee didn't care as long as she did it with Kate, she never wanted to leave Kate. Kate laughed a little as she said it, "We need to tell everyone".


End file.
